In the firearm and ammunition industry, the cartridge for a firearm is essential in determining the speed and power of the bullet once the firearm is fired. Clearly, bullet speed and power can be affected by changing the size of the shell and the amount of propellant, such as gun powder, carried by the shell. However, it is equally clear that increases in the size of the shell and the amount of powder have an upper limit. Also, as the size of the shell and amount of powder increases the size of the firearm in which the cartridge is used must increase resulting in a less versatile instrument.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cartridge for a firearm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cartridge for a firearm that maximizes powder combustion and direction of the propellant gasses.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved cartridge for a firearm that maximizes powder combustion and direction of the propellant gasses without substantially increasing the size of the shell or the amount of powder contained therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved cartridge for a firearm that improves projectile or bullet accuracy for longer ranges.